When the Gods Send you a Blessing, You don't ask Why it was Sent
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Sometimes the truth hurts more then the lie. But once you know the truth, do you run from it hoping it will leave? Or do you try to accept it for what it is? This is what Moses has to choose. But will his choice affect the one he loves?
1. Now You Know the Truth Love

Hello all! So I'm just on this Mosesxrameses kick.(when am I not) Like I mentioned in my other prince of egypt fic, Moses and Rameses is my otp, Moses in my fics doesn't leave Rameses. No! So what's this story about you may ask?

Well its my first fic where these two dorks are a couple and takes place when Moses learns of his birth. But no,he doesn't runaway. AND Instead of Tuya, Rameses checks on him.

Ok so warnings:

1\. GuyxGuy

2\. The only spoiler is what happened after the banquet.

3\. I don't...ugh...I don't own Prince of Egypt. That's the property of DreamWorks.

Normal POV

Have you ever been lied to? Lived a life that you once trusted only to find out it was a scam?

Moses could answer yes to both these questions after he helped the Meridian girl escape from guards outside the palace. Why oh why didn't he just turn back or just not intervene? Then he would have never found out. Never have learned that the family he thought was his wasn't really his. Moses sat on the window sill of his room watching the stars and moon cast a beautiful glow upon Egypt. The gentle breeze felt good on his warm body. His wig and other adornments were discarded and a melancholic frown was plastered on his handsome face. Running his hand through his real hair, Moses sighed.

The brown hair of the hebrews...the slaves.

His true place.

If his mother...his adopted mother didn't convince the man he called father to spare him, if his true mother didn't place him in a basket at birth when the infanticide took place, he would not be here. So for that, the young man was grateful. Moses remembered the woman who claimed to be his older sister along with her taller and scared young brother, his brother that he was not the prince of egypt.

Brother ...

What of the man who was and still is his rock? What of the boy whose only dream was to please his father buy still have his own dreams? What will Rameses think once he finds out. Since childhood, they were raised as brothers, loved as such even... though as they become teens and then men, Moses developed feelings you don't have for a family member. Though can Moses call him such? now that he learned that he shared no blood like that of Rameses. Moses smiled sadly as he thought of Rameses. He was everything Moses was not. Strong, adored, confident, regal, beautiful. Rameses could have anyone, but not Moses. Moses could not give him children. Plus Rameses only loved Moses as a brother not as a lover. He had witnessed on many occasions where women would flirt with the older man and he back at them.

Moses sighed sadly as he got up and stretched as he walked towards his bed. He looked around his room and grimaced. He didn't deserve this. None of these silk sheets and clothes and love. He was the son of slaves. Not a son of Egypt. Not the son of the great Seti and Tuya.

Not the eye of Rameses and his heart...nothing.

As Moses climbed into bed pulling the sheets over him, his two dogs climbed on with him. He patted them on the head fondly. The pets took note of their master's stress and whined sadly.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll be ok." Moses said sadly but smiled. The dogs looked up cutely at Moses before licking his cheek gently and slept by his side. Moses chuckled at their antics before closing his eyes to sleep his tired mind away.

 **The next day...**

The sun rose and it's rays of light comes through the white curtains awakening a strong and toned man. With the usual groan of being awoken from his dreams, Rameses yawned and stretched tiredly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up from his bed. Barefooted, he walked towards his window and watched as Egypt became alive with colors of yellows, reds and blues, the young prince smiled gently as he saw Egypt's people start their day. One day when the sun sets on his father's light, this will be his. He will be the morning and evening star

Sitting on the window ledge, Rameses blushed and smiled fondly as he thought of his dream. He had this dream every night as soon as his feelings for his object of affection were set in stone. In his dream, he was pharaoh he was respected and loved, he had a son and was happy. The person beside him, who he kissed their cheeks in a gentle and protective loving way was Moses. Moses was holding their son as he smiled and he looked upon Egypt and its people with Rameses. They smiled lovingly each other and held their ring fingers was a gold band that had the others name engraved. They leaned in for a kiss but then it ends.

Rameses knew what his feelings were but weren't so sure of Moses so he just played the role of older and protective brother. There were many a time that Moses would do something that Rameses would find adorable and wanted to just kiss him. When hurt or sad, Rameses wanted to be the one to hug him, when ill with fever and cold, Rameses wanted to lay in bed with him and comforting him. Rameses wanted nothing more than to be the love in Moses's life.

But right now he had to dress and meet his family for breakfast. As a servant came in to help him dress, Rameses had a thoughtful expression. He didn't know where Moses ran off too after the party. All he knew was that the Meridian girl that nearly bit him, should have been in moses' s room. Something he was not thankful for. He didn't like her but he had to pretend to want Moses to want her.

He didnt.

When the servant was done, Rameses kindly thanked his servant and left the room to his brother's room. Moses was known for sleeping in and Rameses loved waking him up. But when Rameses entered, there was no Moses.

 _'But...usually he's here sleeping...hmm, maybe all my pranks to wake him finally did him some good_.' Rameses smugly thought as he left the room and another servant escorted him to the grand dining hall. As he nodded to the servant as thanks, Rameses greeted both his parents with much love and respect. But when he turned to do the same to Moses, Rameses was stunned. Moses looked like his usual self, wore his normal attire but it was the bags under his swollen eyes that boiled Rameses into a protective stance.

"Moses? Are you alright?" Rameses asked in obvious concern.

No response...but Moses looked up and it looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and his eyes were filled with much pain and sorrow. Rameses could only sit across from him and looked to his mother who was equally confused and concerned at her youngest. Although Rameses noted that his father had an unreadable expression. What did he know?

 _'What's wrong with you Moses? Where's my little ray of sunshine that you bring upon me_?'

Oh no! What's wrong with Moses?! Will he spill the beans on what he learned that night? And If so, will it cause a rift between Rameses and Moses not yet revealed love for one another?

Stay tuned in for the next episode!

Read and review!


	2. Don't Forget to be Content

Hello there! As promised the next chapter. Enjoy!

Rameses waited for his secret crush to respond to his question. Did someone upset him? Hurt him? If they did, Rameses was not afraid to use violence to get what he wanted if it meant protecting his love. Moses looked up and sighed. But he smiled tiredly knowing how Rameses and his mother could get. Moses couldn't help but blush a bit as he stared at Rameses. Damn his feelings for the older man were strong but with his true origins now revealed, would Rameses see him differently? Would he treat him such as those who worked tiredly in both the palace and fields. Moses faked his emotions in a positive light so that Rameses would back off.

"I am well brother. I am just a bit tired I learned my tolerance for parties. I should have retired early but my fun and, _curious_ nature out did me now please, calm down I am ok." Moses laughed softly as he was given his food and ate and drank quietly. Rameses was stunned as he sat down and began to follow suit but kept his eyes sharply on Moses. Tuya looked at both boys and smiled in a knowingly but opted to keep quiet though she too was worried about her youngest.

 _'What happened at the party? Was it that...that..._ _ **woman**_ _? Where did he go afterwards?'_ Rameses bitterly thought as the Meridian girl came into mind...by the God's he hated her.

 _'Did he know...does he know about the origins of his birth!?'_ Tuya thought in sudden realization not seeing until a few minutes that Rameses was now looking at her with a concerned and confused stare.

"Mother...? Are you-"

"Yes Rameses I am quite ok. Please eat my darling. "

Rameses nodded as he continued eating. Soon the only sounds were servants bustling around and forks, spoons and cups being moved around. After a few minutes of this Moses spoke.

"Can I be excused?" Moses was already standing and didn't look at anyone as he spoke. Rameses noticed his secret love was a bit pale...

This worried him. Was he getting sick? Rameses looked at Moses plate and sighed sadly. Normally Moses was talkative and ate nearly anything on his plate. But saved for the milk and honey drink, and a few bites of dates, bread and cheese, Moses barely touched it. Rameses was about to speak on the matter when Seti spoke in a commanding but soft tone.

"Is something the matter son...Are you ill? Do you-"

"No...I am not ill _father_...if I am not hungry then I do not need to be here. I need some air." Moses bowed and quickly left the room but not before giving Seti a cold glare. One that Rameses nor Tuya ignored.

 _'Something happened between those two. Mother knows as does father but if I ask, they will just brush me aside. Oh Moses what's wrong with you my love...?'_

Rameses wanted nothing more than to hold Moses in his arms and comfort him. But he was afraid that his feelings for Moses would arise and he didn't want Moses to become awkward. Contrary to disbelief, Rameses was actually very sensitive when it came to his feelings. Any harsh or cruel words from his father would hurt him as if stabbed with a knife. Of course he had to learn to keep those emotions at bay, being the son of the great pharaoh Seti, you couldn't let emotions lead you astray.

But not this...Moses was always there for him when the pressures of being the next pharaoh were too great. Moses was always there when he felt sad or hurt. It was always Moses that was there for him.

Now it was time for Rameses to do the same. It was time to confess his feelings...his true feelings to Moses and hope to Isis and Hathor that things would go his way. The young man got up in a graceful manner and politely excused himself from the room to find Moses. Both parents nodded their consent. Rameses smiled as he bowed before walking out the room. There were only two places Moses went to when he was feeling down. Rameses should know, one of them was a hiding spot that he often turned to when the words of his father would hurt his heart and very soul.

Rameses could only hope that his words could offer some sort of comfort. He could only hope.

One the room was emptied saved for the servants who dared not to spill any words beyond the walls, Tuya spoke in her regal manner.

"So...he knows. You told him did you not dear husband." Tuya was calm...but a very quiet and dangerous calm that would be considered more deadly than a bite from a serpent. Seti was used to her moods and calmly drank his honey and milk before answering his wife.

"He had to know. Though I regret how it came to be known. He had to know. You my dear can not keep protecting him."

"Like Rameses, I will be there for Moses no matter what you speak. He may not be from my own loins, but these hands will hold him when he falls, these legs and feet will go to him, these eyes will see him as my own. This heart will forever love him unconditionally even when my spirit is in the land of Osiris. Do not tell a mother to not love her child!"

Tuya was about to stand to find her son's but Seti stopped her. And it was his eyes and tone that betrayed what he wanted to say.

"You and I both know, that as pharaoh, I had to make sacrifices. Some where for the good of the people...others, others were not. This is true of me as a father. But-"

Tuya saw an old warrior in her beloved who was weary...weary and weighted down with mistakes of the past.

"I can only hope that Rameses and Moses will understand that I love them. Some secrets should not be revealed but I owed it Moses to tell him. I can not bring those infants of slaves back but I thank Bes for saving him..." Seti let a servant take his food away and sighed as his placed his head in his boney hands. Tuya stood up and swiftly but in grace hugged her tired husband from behind and kissed his cheek lovingly. As he placed a bony hand in hers, they both prayed that the mistakes made would not ruin what had yet to blossom.

They hoped from the darkness a light can shine for both sons.

Ok so I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I mentioned some Egyptian deities. Let explain their significance.

Isis: Wife and Sister to the god Osiris. She is a goddess of many things but is known as the goddess of child birth, marriage, motherhood, etc.

Hathor: There so many myths about her but the one I know is that she was the lover of Zeus and Hera (Zeus's wife) was mad and turned her into a cow and she was sent to live in Egypt where she became the goddess of love.

Bes: A creature with a lion's head I believe, who is the god of children and fun...amongst other things.

Some Egyptian myths for you guys. Stay tuned for the next episode.


	3. When the Gods Send You a Blessing

Ok so I apologize if you guys had to wait. I have these job interviews coming up and I'm working on my art so I apologize. This is the second to last chapter. Yay!

DreamWorks owns this beautiful piece of film. I just own the idea of the story.

When he was little, Moses had two places where he would run to when upset. One was a balcony where you could see all of Egypt. The air always felt nice and it help to combat the nerves Moses would feel. It also became a secret place where he and Rameses would come together when they needed to be alone together. It was their spot. Their own little world where they could be themselves. The second place was a bittersweet place and where the young man sat was the beginning of his current life and the end of a life he never knew but was fortunate to have never endured. He guessed he should have been thankful. This was the place where his mother found him drifting in a basket. Saved by the mother he never will get to know. The water was beautiful and calm. The beautiful off white curtains, the marble stone pillars, and animals that often resided there made the area seem unearthly. Moses took his sandals off and sighed in content as he dipped his bare feet in the cool water. Moses rubbed his eyes as he felt the tears come down. He played with the blue ring on his finger and smiled sadly as he thought of Rameses...he could never be with the older man. He would soon be the morning and evening star.

Why would he want something like him?

It was then that the tears could not be stopped.

The Gods were not that generous. Moses would never be loved by the man he wanted nor would ever feel like he belonged. Moses choked on a sob but then broke down and cried as he hugged himself.

Rameses didn't see Moses at their spot. This greatly worried him. Moses was clearly upset and was being distant. Now Rameses respected a man's privacy but Moses was his everything and whatever was upsetting his secret love, he would get to the bottom of it. Rameses walked away from the balcony and rubbed his chin in thought. Where could Moses-?

"I know where he could have gone! He always says it reminds him of a dream. Ok let's see what's wrong and if I can help him."

With great pride and determination, the future pharaoh left to find Moses and to put an end of the melancholic frown that laid upon his beautiful face. Rameses after an hour of trying to avoid Huy and Hotep to talk with them on plans of the new temple he wanted to built, he silently gasped as he finally found Moses. But he was sobbing. Those sobs were hard for the older man to hear. Rameses also cried himself listening to the heart wrenching sounds. Silently as he could, Rameses walked over to Moses and was close enough to touch his fair sun kiss skin.

"Moses..?"

Moses quickly turned around at the sound of his name and saw a concerned Rameses but he lost his footing and fell backwards into the water. Rameses was thankful the water wasn't deep but he didn't care. Taking off his own footwear leaving him now barefooted, Rameses got in the cool water and helped Moses out of the water and onto the stone floor. Moses shivered and coughed as he felt the strong muscle arms surrounding him. He blinked as he saw Rameses look at him with deep concern. With as much strength as he could muster, he push away ironically more cold without the warmth from Rameses. Confused, angry, and somewhat hurt, Rameses spoke.

" What in the name of Ra is gong on Moses!? Mother is worried, I'm worried, father-"

"That man is not my father! He's a liar and a murderer!"

Rameses was stunned. Murderer? Liar? What?!

"Moses! He's our father what on earth's name and you going on about?! What happened...tell me. Why is father those things?"

Moses hugged himself as he paced back and forth. In his feverish pace he never noticed he wasn't wearing his wig. But right now, he didn't care. He began talking but as if Rameses wasn't there.

"H..he murdered them..c..children...children..had them t..taken...m.. dream ...he tried killing me..basket...the river..here! He killed my people... She saved me from from the crocodiles...Not egypt...I'm not a prince of egypt!" Moses fell to ground rocking himself back and forth crying.

Now Rameses was concerned. He knew of the story of his father starting an infanticide. Personally Rameses didn't see the point in killing infants...what harm would they so? The hebrews were loyal to their pharaoh. Rameses walked over to his crush quickly holding him in his arms. But as he spoke soothing words, the elder was curious about a basket...what about a basket and not a prince of egypt? Maybe Moses was coming down with an illness from falling in the water. Was this why the was a sudden rift between his father and lover? Was he sick?

" Moses. ..? What do you mean by basket and you are the prince

of egypt."

"No...this is a lie..."

"What are you going on about?"

" You will see m..me differently if I speak what my heart yearns."

Rameses couldn't take it. He lifted Moses chin with his slender fingers and leaned in closer to where their noses and forehead touched. Rameses took noticed of the absence of Moses's wig but didn't mind. He looked cuter this way. Rameses smiled gently and as he cupped Moses's blushing cheeks and kissed the younger man passionately. Moses was stunned at the action and couldn't form a sentence or anything..all he knew was that when Rameses started to pull back in fear of rejection, Moses grabbed Rameses and kissed back just just as passionately. It was a moment both men wanted and both were in bliss. Until Moses pulled away still being held in Rameses's warm embrace.

"Moses...i...i am sorry if I pushed myself on you...but I love you. I love you as a lover and not a brother. Please forgive me."

"I feel...the same but..."

" But what..?"

" He would never allow someone like me to be with you. I loved and will always love you Rameses. I loved you since we were teens and I grew to understand my emotions...but I don't deserve you."

Rameses was stunned. Stunned that he feelings were returned but to find that his love felt undeserving?

'And what does my father have to do with anything?' Rameses thought.

"My blood is not that of yours, mother's, or his...and you will come to hate me...once you know the truth."

" I could never hate you my love...never..." Rameses smiled as he reached his thumb over the soft flesh of Moses's cheek as he kissed him but Moses pulled away again leaving Rameses more concerned than hurt. Though Moses blushed at the nickname he spoke again not looking at Rameses but at the ring on his finger

"I was drifting in a basket on the nile...my birth mother saved my life after the infanticide...o...our mother found me and convinced Seti not to kill me. They took me on and raised me as their own. I found out after the banquet when I allowed that desert woman to leave. Two slaves who I learned are my older birth sister and brother, told me to ask the man I called father."

"Moses-"

"I dreamt of the infanticide...I awoke awoke and when to the temple and saw the paintings...that-..that murderer who I called "father" told me everything."

" B..but...that means...no..no..Moses...those slaves were mistaken...! Father was mistaken!"

Moses looked up at Rameses in sadness. The older man was trying make sense of what he was just told. Did his mother know? Was that why his father and mother looked like they knew what was bothering Moses?

Moses knew that hate would come after after the initial shock. No matter how much it hurt, the truth had to be heard. With tears in his chocolate eyes, Moses quietly spoke causing Rameses to look up in hurt in his.

"They were not mistaken...I am of of the Hebrews..."

Me: Oh Snap! So many things occurred here. Confessions were made, and secrets of the past revealed. What will Rameses do now? Will his love for Mosses conquer?

Stay tuned for the conclusion of "When the God's Send you a Blessing, You don't ask why it was Sent. "


	4. You Don't ask why it was Sent

Why hello my fellow lovers of this fandom and pairing of the lovable dorks. So a lot of things happened last chapter. Moses and Rameses confessed and accepted each other as well as Moses confessing his past.

So what will Rameses do? Will this change things? For better or for worse?

Let's find out...

The only sounds that passed between the two men was the soft lull of the water and the creatures in it. If you could, you could almost hear the thud of their heartbeats. Each beat waiting for the other to change, to start the conversation that had to be done.

Ba ba bump...

Ba ba bump...

Ba ba bump...

Surprisingly, Rameses was the one to make the first move. He got up and helped Moses on his feet. He didn't say anything but Moses was surprised. Was the elder upset? Angry? What? All he knew was that their bare feet were moving into the palace and even though the guards and servants tried helping, Rameses was quick to shoo them away. That was one of the many things that Moses loved about the older man...

His authority and power.

Moses found himself still a bit dazed and cold as he and Rameses walked some more and when Moses looked around, he realized they were walking in Rameses room. The Elder helped the still stunned man on his bed and helped him change. Once that was over with, Rameses called a servant to take garments away and to fetch their footwear and Moses wig. Once she left, Rameses sighed tiredly as he sat beside Moses and spoke. He had a lot to think about but he knew in his heart what had to be done.

"So...you're of the Hebrews and your real sister and brother are among them?"

Moses nodded sadly not looking at anything.

"Father knew of this as did mother?"

Again, Moses nodded but gasped as he felt strong muscular arms wrap around his torso. He looked at Rameses with tears in his eyes.

"Y...you still touch me. Why? I'm the son of slaves. I'm a monster. I don't deserve-"

Rameses kissed Moses before he spoke more. It was a passionate kiss filled with warmth and a fire that Moses wanted more of. Unlike before, he kissed just as passionately. This went on for awhile until both men needed air. Rameses and Moses looked on at each other's eyes and smiled shyly. Moses took Rameses hand and smiled sadly.

" I always loved you. But when I found out at the party who I was and it was painfully confirmed, I didn't know what to do. I was scared and confused. Who was I now? How will I see the Hebrews now? Even when you're pharaoh."

Rameses rubbed his thumb over his lover's hand deep in thought. How would things differ now that he knows the truth of ho lover. He never thought of the slaves before. Now knowing that the man who grew up with him is one of them? That is a lot to consider. Rameses kissed Moses on the cheek as he got up and sat by the window looking at Egypt like he did all the time.

"Never in my life did I see the slaves...the Hebrews as anything but labor. I've always sought to rule the way my father did with some changes. Moses...do you know what a do every morning and evening?"

"No..."

Rameses smiled at his lover and turned back towards the window.

"Egypt and all of her wonder are great but can be greater. When the people are happy, then so is Egypt but in truth, we are living on the backs of others. We seek to build the greatest empire but only in words not by our hands. Moses, I can not get rid of the Hebrews for we do need them but I promise you that once I am the morning and evening star, I will work with them. I will try to cross rivers that have yet to be."

Moses walked over to his love slowly and sat by him near the window. He let the tears flow but out of joy. He was scared of the future and what would have happened had Rameses not come for him. He might have ran away. But now he was glad that he didnt. He was so proud of Rameses. So proud at the the man that has become. He knew that traditions were hard to break and he knew that Rameses was going to keep a majority of them. But the fact that he was willing to make changes, Moses could not help but grab the older man into a warm embrace.

Rameses chuckled as he held Moses and ran his fingers through his short yet soft hair. He kissed Moses head as he looked at his future kingdom. He loved Moses and would do anything for him. He felt sadness for him though. Rameses didn't know what he would do if he learned that his birth was a lie. The fact that Moses did and the fact that he found out that the man he called father was responsible for the slaughter of children added to that despair he saw in the younger man's eyes. He didn't care what blood flowed through Moses veins, he would protect him. No matter who it was against. Rameses looked down on Moses and chuckled as the younger man yawned.

" Tired my love?"

Moses blushed at the nickname as he hid his face in the crook of Rameses neck and nodded. Rameses laughed as he lifted Moses bridal style and helped him to bed. Moses slept in Rameses bed before but never as his lover and was glad that he wouldn't be alone. Not after today. Moses jumped as he heard a knock on the door. Rameses rubbed his arm as he went to get it. It was the servant from earlier who bowed and gave Rameses their sandals and Moses wig. She also gave them food if they were hungry. Rameses smiled at her and thanked her and she left. Both he and Moses liked her the most because she never pried but was always there to help. It made Rameses see the servants differently. Rameses drew his attention to Moses who looked very adorable in his bed under the sheets waiting for him to join in. Rameses placed the shoes and Moses wig on the chair but brought the food that was mostly grapes to bed with him. Sitting up, Moses reached for the grapes eating them one by one. Rameses smiled fondly as he followed suit.

It was a comfortable silence between the two lovers. Moses sighed in content as he was wrapped in Rameses strong arms, in his bed, eating grapes. This was where he needed to be. Rameses was thinking the same thing as he laid his head on top of Moses.

"Are you ok now my love?" Rameses asked breaking the silence. Moses spoke with a tired tone.

"As long as you never leave me...then I don't care about anything else. You matter to me. But I'm sorry I made you worried and didn't tell you sooner."

Rameses hugged Moses in a protective stance. He understood why Moses didn't. He was afraid of rejection and the ridicule.

"I will never leave you. I did wish you would have told me sooner but it's not your fault. You were always there for me. Supporting me. Now it's time I did the same for you. Regardless of the blood that runs through you, I still and always will love you."

" Together forever huh?" Moses responded as he put the empty bowl on the nearby table and snuggled under the sheets. Rameses followed suit as they faced each other smiling and kissing each other passionately.

"Yes...together forever. Let us sleep beloved. We will talk with mother and father tomorrow maybe you could introduce me to your blood siblings if you want."

"Really? Thank you." Moses said happily

"Remember this in both dream and forever. When the Gods send you a blessing, you don't ask why it was sent."

Moses smiled truly for the first time in a while as he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over. But not before Rameses heard his final words.

" I love Rameses. Thank you."

"As do I my love."

As the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms, Seti had gently closed their door and walked at a calmly pace to his own chambers where his wife Tuya awaited him. He remembered fondly as he thought of how he and Tuya met and wed. He like Moses, was actually a shy man when it came to love and was a bit of prankster too. When he wedded Tuya and was doubtful of making her happy more as a man than that of the pharaoh, she like Rameses, would tell him the same words Moses heard.

'Indeed...a blessing indeed'

The old man thought as he reached his chambers. At least he could die a proud father of both sons. A proud and thankful husband...a ruler of his people. Seti knew he would die with regrets but he would never regret Moses nor Rameses or Tuya. He only hoped Moses could find it in his heart to forgive a father who was weak and afraid. Time would tell...he only hoped Ra would give him that.

But for now, Seti could only count his blessings and pray for good fortune over his son's growing love, his wife and Egypt. Seti smiled warmly as he opened and closed the door to his and his wife's chambers. Holding her like the day they became one.

Yes...when the Gods do send you a blessing, never ask why it was sent.

Fin

Yay! What story huh? I hope you all like it. Expect more of these two dorks in future stories of mine. Until then, later!

Moses and Rameses: Read and Review!


End file.
